Serenity Night
by LanaLlama
Summary: It's night and Fenris can't sleep at camp, his thoughts are always on Hawke and her perfection, how awful a person he is compared to her. A brief, Fenris x Fem Hawke one shot for Lillypegz as a birthday fic.


The night was silent and still and the stars had enough courage to peek out from the wispy clouds; the moon sat bloated and content amongst her children. She watched over those who would eventually join her, wishing to aid them in their numerous toils. For now, lighting their nights was all she could do and to grant them dreams and peaceful sleep.

Alas, one member of the resting group below remained troubled and pained by knowledge. Mother Moon watched the poor elf by the name of Fenris with a sorrow, her light catching his silken locks and lighting them into a dancing, icy fire. Fenris couldn't sleep when she was so near, snuggled deep into the thin blankets they had brought along; and tantalisingly close. 'For heat' she had said, and he believed her. How could such a remarkable woman exist?

His thoughts seemed to consist of despair or questions; never once did Fenris believe Hawke capable of enjoying the company of someone such as he. She did though, she wanted to be close to someone as awful as he? The corners of her lips curled as his eyelids fluttered once. _Sleep called everyone in the end._

'Hawke is perfect' he isn't. Compared to her, Fenris is nothing. She's what one would call the definition of perfect. His eyes gazed at her tresses of curling red. They were like a living fire when she fought, following her destruction and aiding it with a keening precision. He didn't have that. All Fenris had was a flopping mess of white thrown atop his head.

He didn't deserve her beautiful perfection. He was vile and disgusting, once a slave, Hawke should never have to deal with that. She must think so many foul things of him, for the way he dealt with everything; blamed others for his life. He would never get to sleep this way.

Sighing deeply Fenris rolled himself away from the warmth of both the dying fire and Hawkes resting form. He untangled himself from the meagre pule of blankets and carefully crept through the grassy fields towards the place where green melted into a beautiful, shimmering gold colour of sand. He slipped away from the small circle of security and after mere seconds the man of mystery found his feet sinking into the tickling whisper of sand, drawn to the beauty of the beach and by the oceans call.

Water spread far, left and right, endless to the naked human eye; the image of caring Mother Moon was swallowed by the most gentle of ripples, her perfect beauty wavering in comparison to what he had just left.

He sighed again, falling into the trap of the sands soft allure, and setting himself down to think more clearly. He had to set his mind on the right track if he ever wanted to rest again, now was as good a time as any. Sitting with his legs neatly folded beneath him and facing the liquid mirror, he shut his eyes and halted his thoughts. He wanted to empty his mind first, meditation should work.

Breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth Fenris allowed himself to submerge into the complete darkness and lose himself to pressing black. Nothing should matter or pull him away from his course; his mind was set and that was all that counted. Not a noise would penetrate his ears, a smell his nose, a thought his mind.

Time must have sped up, or his internal clock frozen for it wasn't long before the smallest light struck his lids and changed the hue of his eternal dark. He was tentative in opening his eyes, unsure if he was yet ready to face the day and its impending trauma's. He wasn't met with only the dawn of the day or a breath-taking reflection of the rising sun. His personal little fire sat opposite him, her own eyes closed and legs crossed; her lips shaped into a beautiful smile of pure delicacy.

Fenris loathed to disturb her but curiosity was a trait he rarely ignored when it sparked. How had she found him? How long had she been there?  
"Hawke?" He swallowed harshly, If he was ever going to tell her, soon would be good. "Riley…?" He was close to stuttering over his words.

She opened her eyes as slowly as he had, with a certain portrayal of caution.  
"Morning Fenris." Only difference is, she smiled as she stretched herself out to full length, cat-like; another remarkable trait of hers. Oh how his bruised heart fluttered at the look she shot at him. It shouldn't be possible for anyone to influence his feelings so much. This was ridiculous that he was such a mess inside and she had no idea.

"H-how long have you..?"  
"Have I been sat here?" She smiled apologetically for finishing his faltering sentence. A small chuckle escaped her. "I'd say a few hours, not long after you sat down." She had sat with him all night. His next question was immediate and uncontrollable.  
"Why?" It was odd for Hawke to give up something as precious as sleep for anyone.

His mind was fluttering dangerously with thought, little butterfly's scattering the little that was coherent far and wide across the span of his mind. She shrugged leisurely.  
"You looked lonely and I couldn't sleep."  
"You know better than to think that of me." His failed attempt of a joke caused the little laughter Fenris had, to falter and die hard.

She seemed so sweet and innocent at this one moment, with the gentle, rising sun hugging her shape and lighting the embers that was her hair.  
"I couldn't let you spend the night alone."  
"Of course you could." Was all Fenris could muster as an argument. Hawke immediately responded with the shake of her head; now eliminating the glowing fire.  
"You looked like a lonely kid at school." They both gave a small laugh at that idea.

To Fenris , her laughter was more like music than anything else, his own was a pathetic wheezing noise in comparison.  
"What? Is there a bug in my hair or something?" He must have been staring, for Hawke immediately frowned and began to comb her hair to search for the culprit of Fenris' gaze.  
"No, no." He grasped her wrist to stop the fast motions. "You're fine…perfect actually." With eyes locked onto hers, his words slowed as if he were hypnotized.

Both seemed to be drawing one to the other. Hawke had frozen as though she were truly seeing the man opposite her for the first time.  
"Perfect?" Her head cocked to the side in question of his word choice. They were seeming to stare each other down. If he were to do anything…. In a moment of boldness Hawke lunged forward, shooting them both into the sand, a fierce kiss connecting the two.


End file.
